


Roman's Week, Day One: Solo

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Exhibitionism, Implied DLAMP - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Masturbation, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solo Kink, Unrequited Lust, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Roman often has a hard time keeping himself quiet even during a quick, casual masturbation session, he has to bury his head into something or use a gag to muffle his moans and whines.





	Roman's Week, Day One: Solo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188494788930/utterly-unavoidable).

###  **Utterly Unavoidable**

Roman couldn’t take it. He had told himself before (like he did any time he got the urge for a little “TLC”) that he would keep himself quiet if it was the last thing he did. If Virgil and Logan and, hell, even Dee could manage it, then there was absolutely no reason why Roman could not as well.

Right?

_Wrong._

Not just wrong though. So, so, _so_ very wrong.

Typically, his being wrong wouldn’t be an issue. He would continue loving himself until the deed was done and try better next time. Not tonight though.

Tonight it had been absolutely imperative that he make as little noise as possible, if not be completely silent. Of course, being self-aware, Roman was well aware of the fact that he had never in his life been able to keep quiet. His best hope was for the former and yet, even that was seeming hopeless in hindsight.

The reason his silence was necessary that night, however, was because he and the others were having their annual sleepover. In the past, Roman would just sacrifice his daily self-love in the name of friendship but stress over impending deadlines and lackluster auditions within the last week had made his need for self-care skyrocket.

It was dark, though not so dark that he couldn’t see. In fact, all things considered, he could see around him quite clearly. To his left, Logan’s back was to him as the intelligent man curled around his pillow. Turning his head to the right, Patton was sprawled out, his stuffed bear held tight to his side in his right arm and a bit of drool wetting the corner of his mouth as he snored dully.

Tilting his head back, Roman could see Virgil laying face down on the couch with his hoodie’s hood covering his head, face turned into the back of the couch, and one arm draped off the cushion. Roman didn’t need to rise up to know that Declan would be twisted in some seemingly impossible position but still have present on his face the expression of someone completely blissed out in the deepest comfort. All four were not even feet away from him. To say it would be the decent thing to keep his self-loving sounds to himself would be putting it mildly.

Roman blamed the temporary haze of hubris that he was prone to experiencing. He could not imagine a world in which he was not capable of doing everything any other person was able to do, as improbable as that was—if not completely impossible.

Now, here he was, hand in his boxer briefs, covers pulled up to his chest as he worked his dick over in painfully slow movements. He closed his eyes as the pads of his fingers brushed feather-light over the tip of his cock—only to breathe in harshly as he drew the edge of his thumbnail over the slit, causing a rush of pain-pleasure to envelope his body as a bit of precome flowed freely from the opening.

Little breathes and gasps became heavy sighs and whimpers as feather-light, teasing touches gave way to a firmer grasp. Swallowing hard, Roman glanced around him. None of the others stirred or made any sounds that would indicate that what he was doing was disrupting their sleep. Closing his eyes, Roman stilled his hand and took two deep breaths. His cock throbbed indignantly as if his little break was a personal affront to its existence.

_You listen here, pal,_ Roman thought to his dick. _You don’t understand the dangers I’m putting myself in for your pleasure, so you’ll take what you get, and you’ll like it. _

Deciding to not focus on the fact that he had just mentally chastised his cock, Roman started to slowly stroke his member once more.

It didn’t take long for Roman to be completely hard, his balls being drawn up tight to his body. He allowed his hand to slow until he was barely moving it. Eyes glanced around as he slid his free hand under his pajama top, placing it on his stomach. Incrementally, he increased the speed of his hand’s slide on his shaft, alternating between light strokes and firm tugs as the hand under his shirt slid up to his chest.

His attention was completely torn between the pleasurable sensations emanating from his groin and his rapt focus on the other four men. So much so that when his other hand rubbed at his chest before harshly pinching a nipple between two blunt fingernails–instinctively–Roman let out a hiss immediately followed by a needy whine.

Eyes widened as Virgil shifted overhead and Patton mumbled something about puppies in his sleep. Roman immediately stilled his movements, choking back a sob at the unintentional edging this caused. The sob only made matters worse as Declan let out little hiss-like sounds as he shuffled before settling once more. Roman glanced at Patton just in time to see him flop fully over onto his belly, pulling his stuffed bear close once more.

Closing his eyes, Roman breathed deeply, staying as still as possible. He tried not to focus on his dick as his arousal subsided, leaving him feeling completely unsatisfied.

_Maybe I should take this to the bathroom,_ he thought to himself but quickly squashed that idea. It wasn’t terribly dark, but with how close he was to Patton and Declan, the chances of him tripping over one of them was already high. Throw in the fact that neither had much control over their bodies while asleep and he might as well liken a quick trip to the bathroom to a little jaunt through a minefield.

No, if he wanted to continue to go through with this it would have to be right there under the covers. Besides, if he was completely honest with himself, the high risk involved with jerking himself off in the middle of his sleeping friends was what was working him up the most.

Glancing over at Patton, Roman got a sudden idea. As quietly and as nonchalantly as he could, Roman rolled onto his stomach. He bit back a hiss as his softening, but extremely interested, member was pressed firmly between his body and the firm floor beneath him. He licked his lips before biting the lower as he gave in to his urges and thrust against the blanket covered carpet.

“Fuck,” he whispered, slowly exhaling from his nose as he worked up a steady rhythm, grinding his cock against the floor. He was whimpering as lightly as he could but, with Logan rolling over to face him, it was clearly not quiet enough.

About to explain away the sound to the other man, Roman realized that Logan was still fast asleep, snuggled into his pillow. Swallowing hard once more, Roman ran a hand through his hair. He had to do better but how could he when every “close one” only managed to get him all the hotter. It wasn’t like he could just silence himself.

_Or could he?_

Still grinding in a frustratingly slow manner against the blanket underneath him, Roman looked around desperately for anything he could use. Grabbing at the first thing he saw that looked promising, he tugged it over to his pillow, not taking a moment to register what it was he had taken. All that mattered was that it felt soft but firm and thick, with several different types of pleasant materials. He glanced at the other four before burying his face into the pile of fabric.

Picking up his pace, hips beginning to fly back and forth, the pressure as well as the pleasure building quickly.

_There._ He was right _there_. So close. So, so very _close_. If he could just move like _so_, and thrust like _that_, and roll his hips first one way and then the other—

Roman opened his mouth in a sob of pleasure, cloth filling it and muffling the sounds effectively as his hips stuttered and he came, body shaking with the effort to keep as still as possible.

Deafening silence rang in his ears. His body stilled in both anticipation and exhaustion as Roman refused to move, certain that if he looked up now, he would see four sets of scandalized expressions looking back at him. Although, as he thought about it, Declan’s was more likely to be put out from not being invited to play rather than shock at Roman’s shameful indulgence.

As his breathing returned to normal and it became clear that the others had not woken up—or if they had, they were pretending that they had not—Roman’s nerves returned to him and he finally took a chance to raise his head up from whatever it was that had saved his ass.

Looking around, Roman was able to confidently assess that he had indeed been able to manage to keep quiet just enough that not one of his friends had been woken up or were aware of what had just taken place.

Reminded of his savior, Roman looked down at the soft pile of fabric he had dragged over to his pillow. A jolt of realization came over him as his eyes took in for different items: Logan’s robe, Virgil’s purple and black plaid scarf, Patton’s cartoon puppy sweater, and Declan’s favorite black cloak with the yellow lining.

Roman blushed and glanced around quickly before pushing the things back in the direction of the place he had gotten them from. He then sent out a mental thank you to the universe for the cold fall, nearly winter weather they had been having. He couldn’t help the little snort that escaped him as he realized that such weather was something he had never been grateful for before and probably would never be thankful for again.

As he rolled over onto his back, Roman considered just sleeping but the sticky mess in his boxers was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Suddenly, trying to make his way to the bathroom in the dark no longer seemed like such a bad idea.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 21, 2019. _Solo Roman._
> 
> **Note:** This was posted in time on Tumblr. I just did not have time to get it posted on the correct day on here. Better late than never. Let me know what you think. More on the way later today! Day Two!


End file.
